memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
2006 producties
Voor informatie over dit jaar in de tijdlijn van het Star Trek universum, zie 2006. januari * 8 januari - Phil Hetos overleden. * 20 januari - Pocket SCE eBook The Cleanup wordt uitgebracht. * 22 januari - Allen Pinson overleden. * 31 januari - Pocket ENT Rosetta wordt uitgebracht. februari * 13 februari - Andreas Katsulas overleden. * 17 februari - Paul Carr overleden en Pocket SCE eBook Progress wordt uitgebracht. * 21 februari - Richard Snell overleden. * 27 februari - John Lendale Bennett overleden. * 28 februari - Pocket Books Star Trek: New Frontier: Missing in Action wordt uitgebracht en Pocket VOY boek Evolution wordt uitgebracht. maart * 8 maart - Rhoda Williams overleden. * 24 maart - Titan Books omnibus collectie The Battle Within wordt uitgebracht. * 28 maart - Pocket DS9 Warpath wordt uitgebracht. april * 1 april - Pocket SCE eBook The Future Begins wordt uitgebracht. * 6 april - Joseph Bernard overleden. * 8 april - Tommy J. Huff overleden. * 25 april - Pocket ENT Last Full Measure wordt uitgebracht. mei * 8 mei - Philip Barberio overleden. * 11 mei - Byron Morrow overleden. * 15 mei - Pocket SCE eBook Echoes of Coventry wordt uitgebracht. * 23 mei - Pocket TOS boek To Reign in Hell: The Exile of Khan Noonien Singh wordt uitgebracht. juni * 1 juni - Pocket SCE eBook Distant Early Warning wordt uitgebracht. * 3 juni - George Kashdan overleden. * 4 juni - John Horton overleden. * 20 juni - Pocket Star Trek: Vulcan's Soul boek Exiles wordt uitgebracht. * 23 juni - Titan Books omnibus The Trial of James T. Kirk wordt uitgebracht. * 27 juni - Pocket Star Trek: Vanguard boek Summon the Thunder wordt uitgebracht. juli * 25 juli - Pocket TOS boek Burning Dreams wordt uitgebracht en Pocket geeft Vulcan's Glory en Strangers from the Sky uit. augustus * 13 augustus - Tony Jay overleden. * 22 augustus - Pocket TOS boek Captain's Glory, geschreven door William Shatner (met Judith en Garfield Reeves-Stevens), wordt uitgebracht en Strange New Worlds 9, bewerkt door Dean Wesley Smith, wordt uitgebracht. * 25 augustus - Joseph Stefano overleden. * 26 augustus - Pocket brengt The Entropy Effect uit. * 29 augustus - Pocket TOS boek Provenance of Shadows, geschreven door David R. George III, wordt uitgebracht en Federation wordt uitgebracht. * Pocket Star Trek: Mere Anarchy eBook Things Fall Apart wordt uitgebracht. september * 1 september - Pocket SCE eBooks 10 is Better Than 01 en Many Splendors uitgebracht. * 5 september - Pocket TOS Constellations, bewerkt door Marco Palmieri, wordt uitgebracht; Del Rey brengt de Star Trek Star Fleet Technical Manual en de ''Star Trek Logs'' omnibussen uit; Tokyopop brengt de eerste editie van Star Trek: The Manga: "Shinsei Shinsei" uit. * 22 september - Edward Laurence Albert overleden en Titan Books omnibus Maelstrom wordt uitgebracht. * 24 september - John M. Ford overleden. * Pocket Mere Anarchy eBook The Centre Cannot Hold wordt uitgebracht. oktober * 3 oktober - Star Trek: Encounters wordt uitgebracht. * 5 oktober - Hal Lynch overleden. * 16 oktober - Tommy Johnson overleden. * 20 oktober - Jane Wyatt overleden. * 27 oktober - Star Trek: Tactical Assault wordt voor de Nintendo DS uitgebracht. * Pocket Mere Anarchy eBook Shadows of the Indignant wordt uitgebracht. november * 7 november - Pocket referentieboek Ships of the Line uitgebracht. * 8 november - Basil Poledouris overleden. * 10 november - Jack Palance overleden. * 14 november - Star Trek: Tactical Assault wordt voor de PlayStation Portable uitgebracht. * 21 november - Star Trek: SCE antologie Aftermath, bewerkt door Keith R.A. DeCandido, wordt uitgebracht. * 23 november - Dave Cockrum overleden. * 28 november - Pocket TOS boek The Fire and the Rose, geschreven door David R. George III, wordt uitgebracht en Pocket TOS boek The Empty Chair, geschreven door Diane Duane, wordt samen met de omnibus The Bloodwing Voyages uitgebracht. december * 5 december - Star Trek: Legacy voor de PC wordt uitgebracht. * 15 december - De It's A Wrap! sale and auction begint. * 21 december - Lois Hall overleden. * 22 december - Phillip Pine overleden en Titan Books omnibus The Return of the Worthy wordt uitgebracht. * 28 december - Pocket SCE eBook Turn the Page wordt uitgebracht. * 29 december - Pocket referentieboek Voyages of Imagination wordt uitgebracht en Pocket SCE eBook Troubleshooting wordt uitgebracht. onbekend * Thomas J. Booth overleden. cs:2006 (produkce) en:2006 (production) fr:2006 productions it:Produzioni del 2006 pt:Produções de 2006